


If I Wanted to Leave I Would've Left by Now

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My spin on the Insurgent scene where Tris has to leave Christina behind afte the latter gets shot and their consequent reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wanted to Leave I Would've Left by Now

My head was spinning. There was no way I could leave Christina behind, not even if it was the logical thing to do.

"I..." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You have to go Tris."

I nodded as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I know." I kissed her for what might be the last time, threading my hands through her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You know I won't die on anyone's watch but my own Tris. Go get 'em."

I gave her a small smile before walking off with Marcus, fighting back tears.

-

"Tris!" Christina was sitting five feet away from me on the floor. I ran to her, enveloping her in an embrace. 

"You're alive," I whispered.

"I could say the same to you. Thank God." She kissed me, tears streaming down her face. In this moment, we were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
